


Troublesome Teammates

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Ino keeps setting Sakura up on dates, but she feels really good about this one. He was the perfect guy for her. And maybe Naruto agrees and decides to join in on Ino's meddling.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 201





	Troublesome Teammates

“Hey, Ino!” Naruto called out to her when he saw her leaning against a building in the street.

Her head whipped towards him with wide eyes and she reached out to pull him towards her. She clamped her hand over his mouth and put a finger to her lips.

She glanced around the corner of the building and Naruto whispered through the hand on his mouth, “What are you listening to?”

Ino simply jerked her head and Naruto peeked around the corner. Sakura and Sasuke were in the street talking quietly to themselves.

“Sasuke, I promise you that I don’t have feelings for you anymore.” Sakura’s eyes were pleading as she looked up at him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. “Sakura, you’re blushing.”

Her cheeks reddened further but she didn’t lose her resolve. “Well, this is still a little embarrassing to talk about.”

Sasuke sighed and looked away from her. “Then, why do you keep pushing me to spend time with you?”

“You’re still really important to me, Sasuke.” Sakura’s voice was quiet, almost sad. “Am I not to you?”

Sasuke glanced back at her. “Well, yeah.”

Sakura brightened. “Then, I want us to be better friends.”

Sasuke smiled the smallest bit, then nodded towards the street.

Naruto had been paying so close attention, he didn’t realize they were coming their direction. Ino did, though, and pulled him back behind the building. They were quiet as Sasuke and Sakura walked by them, not looking in their direction.

Once they were gone, Naruto looked down at Ino. “What was that about?”

Ino grinned. “I have… an idea. And _that_ just confirmed it.”

Naruto groaned, not wanting to have anything to do with Ino’s schemes. But he had to ask, considering his two best friends might be involved. “What’re you planning, Ino?”

***

“A blind date?” Sakura looked at Ino in surprise, partially distracted by the paperwork on her desk.

“Yes!” Ino smiled in front of her and Sakura tried to not think about how wolfish her grin was.

“I don’t know, Ino.” Sakura avoided her eyes. She didn’t really have the time for a boyfriend. _Or maybe that was just an excuse because she was scared._

Ino slammed her hands down on the desk loudly and Sakura glared up at her. “No, getting out of this one with your hundreds of excuses, Forehead. I have the _perfect_ guy picked out for you.”

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at her. “The perfect guy? Then, why don’t _you_ date him?”

“Ew, no.” Ino made a face of disgust and something just seemed to click, a distant memory blurry in her mind.

Sakura’s eyes widened and she stood up from her chair, pointing a finger at Ino. “It’s Shikamaru!”

Ino’s jaw dropped and then pouted – Sakura was surprised she didn’t stomp her foot. “How – ? Sakura, you’re ruining the point of a _blind_ date!”

Sakura shook her head. “Ino, stop trying to set me up with people!”

“This is different.” Ino let out a breath and gave her a smile. There was something different in her eyes from all the other times she’s tried to set up Sakura. It was like hope or certainty. Whatever it was, it made Sakura feel uncomfortable. She didn’t want to disappoint Ino again with another failed date – _not that Ino never said she was disappointed, she just tried again_.

“Ino, I am not going to ruin my friendship with Shikamaru because of one of your hunches.” Sakura grabbed a random clipboard from her desk and walked out of the office, on the small hope Ino wouldn’t follow her.

_She was wrong._

“Sakura, it wouldn’t be ruined!” Ino argued with her, following her every step down the hallway. Some people were giving them strange looks and Sakura felt a blush rise on her cheeks.

“Yes, it _would_. You and I both know if this date went south, our friendship would become so awkward.”

Ino groaned behind her. “Yeah and why would it become awkward? Because there’s _already_ something there! Just because this first date may be awkward because it’s something different, doesn’t mean it failed. So, you’ll have to _try_ again. Come on! I know that Sasuke isn't the reason all these dates haven't been going well.”

Sakura felt her face flame and decided losing Ino wasn’t worth the embarrassment of talking about her love life in front of her medics. She pulled Ino into an empty patient room and closed the door.

She turned on her, feeling her heart rate pick up. “What’re you talking about something _already_ there? You think _Shikamaru_ is the reason I haven't been liking any of these guys?”

Ino crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. “I’ve seen how you two are around each other. You think I just pick random guys to set you up with? I look to see if there’s some potential or chemistry or something first. But I feel _really_ good about this one.”

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek and looked away from Ino.

Ino sighed and came towards her to place a hand on her arm. “Okay, let me ask you something. When I set you up with Genma, you had a horrible date right? You had good chemistry, but just probably not in a relationship.”

“Yes.” Her date with Genma had probably been the worst one. They fought the whole time until it got ridiculous enough for the wait staff to throw them out of the restaurant.

“Don’t you two laugh about it now? And are even better friends because of it?”

Sakura looked back to her to see Ino’s knowing smile. She didn’t answer her, but it wasn’t like Ino needed her to.

“Then, I think it already says something that you think this will make it awkward between you and Shikamaru.”

Sakura sighed. _She couldn’t believe she was agreeing to this._ “Did Shikamaru already agree to this?”

“I thought I’d see how hard it was to get you to agree before I tried him.” Ino shrugged.

“Ino – “

But Ino had already seen the reluctant yes in her face and grinned. “Don’t worry about that part. Just show up where and when I tell you to. And make sure you look hot.”

Sakura’s cheeks reddened and she had “On second thought” on the tip of her tongue, but Ino had already left the room.

***

Sakura didn’t know it was kindness or cruel fate that she arrived at the restaurant first. It gave her more time to mentally prepare but it also was just more time for her nerves to rack up more. It was all she had thought about all week. Ino’s stupid words running through her head. _Something already there._ What the _hell_ did that mean?

Yeah, her and Shikamaru had become pretty good friends over the last couple years, but that didn’t mean _this_ would work. They joked around a lot and sometimes Sakura joined him for some cloud watching. And yeah, _maybe_ , she had _on occasion_ thought he was more than a little attractive. And yeah, _maybe_ , she had flirted with him a few times and he did the same back. But that was harmless, wasn’t it? Just their playful nature coming out?

_This couldn’t really work, could it?_

No matter what Ino said, Sakura didn’t want to lose Shikamaru as a friend if this didn’t work.

That was her last thought before she saw Shikamaru enter the restaurant and go up to the hostess. She watched nervously as the hostess pointed towards her and Shikamaru’s eyes widened slightly.

_Oh, she was going to kill Ino. She was going to throw her out of a building – no, the Hokage Mountain. She was going to throw her hard and then –_

“Sakura?”

Sakura quickly realized she had buried her face in her hands in embarrassment – _which just embarrassed her further_. She looked up at his confused smile, knowing her face was probably redder than her face. She tried for a smile, hoping her voice wasn’t laced with all the nerves she felt. “Hey, Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru sat down at the table. Sakura felt comforted by the barely noticeable blush across his cheeks. “I… didn’t know you were my date.”

Sakura laughed and looked down at her menu. The same menu that she’d memorized five minutes ago. “Yeah, I can see that.”

“You knew, then?” he asked her nervously.

Sakura tried to calm down as she looked up and met his eyes. _He was just as nervous as her. She wasn’t steering this boat alone._ She dug down for some of her confidence and smiled at him. “I did.”

His blush was more than noticeable now, and Sakura couldn’t help but find it endearing. Her heart rate slowed back down to a normal pace as he spoke, looking down at his menu, “Well, I didn’t say I was unhappy about it.”

Sakura had thought it would be painfully awkward and while it was a little, they pushed through it and fell easily into conversation like they always did.

She had been telling him a story about training the medics. “And she just _kept_ arguing with me, waving her hands around like crazy – “ As Sakura moved her hands around in the air around with her story, the food on the end of her chopstick flew out and went to a few tables over, hitting a man in the cheek.

Sakura covered her mouth with a gasp as the man glared over at her, wiping his face with a napkin. “I’m so sorry, oji-san!”

He grunted and looked away from her, muttering to his dinner companion. Sakura looked back to Shikamaru to see his shoulders shaking with barely contained laughter. Sakura bit back a laugh, her cheeks turning a happy shade of pink. “It’s not funny, Shikamaru.” 

But once he met her eyes, she couldn’t help the laugh that burst from her.

***

Shikamaru walked her home and they drifted into a comfortable silence. The tension that they had been ignoring throughout the night felt so much thicker in the fresh air. Sakura felt some of her earlier nerves coming back as her arm brushed Shikamaru’s.

His hands were in his pockets as they walked, same character as always. Though she noticed how he kept glancing at her without saying anything. When they reached her doorstep, he asked her, “So, Ino’s been setting you up on a lot of these dates, hasn’t she?”

Sakura leaned her back against the door as she looked up at him. “She has.”

He stepped closer to her and gave her a smile. “Has anyone gotten a second date?”

Sakura’s heart was beating so loud in her ears she almost didn’t hear him. She let out a breath to steady herself. “No, not yet.”

He nodded, now only inches from her as he looked down at her. “Do you think I could get one?”

Sakura laughed softly and bit her lip. “Yeah I think you could.” 

Shikamaru smiled, some of the tension in his shoulders easing. “How about we do something Saturday? Without the planning of troublesome teammates?”

“I’d like that.” Sakura smiled up at him. Then, something caught up to her and she asked confused, “Team _mates?”_

Shikamaru chuckled with a nod, looking at her confused. “Yeah, Naruto set me up on the blind date. Ino didn’t tell you? I think they were in on it together.”

_Naruto?_

But before she could think any more about it, Shikamaru was stepping back. “Well, I’ll see you – “

Sakura didn’t know what compelled her to do it, but she reached out for him and pulled him towards her by his shirt. She said in a low voice near his ear, “No one has gotten a kiss either.”

She could feel his smile as he held her face and pressed his lips against hers. Sakura felt the rest of her nerves slip away from her as their lips moved together. It felt so _right_. Maybe something had already been between them before this. It could explain the sparks that seemed to light up her chest with how gentle he held her.

_Maybe she wouldn’t kill Ino after all._


End file.
